custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney & Mr. Conductor's Adventures in South Park: Imagination land is a Custom Barney & Mr. Conductor's Adventures movie. It first was released in theaters in February 12, 2009. Plot The episode begins with Cartman directing the other boys through a forest in search of a leprechaun. A skeptical Kyle is there, having made a bet that if Cartman can prove leprechauns exist, Kyle will suck Cartman's balls, but if not, Cartman will owe Kyle $10. To Kyle's shock, they do spot a leprechaun and give chase. They eventually and successfully catch it in a trap. The leprechaun says he was sent to warn of a terrorist attack, and that being chased by the boys has made him late, before vanishing. A triumphant Cartman declares that Kyle must now suck his balls, but Kyle initially refuses, asking why a leprechaun would be warning of a terrorist attack and insisting that there has to be a logical explanation. The next day, as Kyle is conversing with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr), Stan, Kenny, Jimmy and Butters, a strange man suddenly appears, asking them if they have seen the leprechaun. When Kyle argues that leprechauns are just imaginary, the man tells him that just because something is imaginary doesn't mean it is not real. He then invites the boys for a ride in his magical "Imagination Flying Machine" while he serenades them with "The Imagination Song" (consisting simply of the word 'imagination' sung repetitively in various tonal inflection). The group arrives in a place called Imagination land, where all the beings created by human imagination reside. The imaginary creatures are all fascinated by the presence of "creators", and ask them about the leprechaun. At that moment a band of Islamist terrorists suddenly appear and set off a series of bombs, which kill hundreds of the imaginary creatures and destroy most of the city, with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) and Stan watching (The scene is a parody of part of the opening D-Day sequence in Saving Private Ryan). Barney and his friends flee on the back of Draco who flies them to safety. Butters, however, gets left behind, and he and the surviving imaginary characters are taken hostage by the terrorists. The next morning, Kyle wakes up in his bed, and is at first sure the whole thing might have been a dream — until he calls Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) and Stan who tells him the same story. They also discover that Butters is missing, much to his parents' shock. Meanwhile, Cartman, angry that Kyle has refused to fulfill his part of their agreement, takes Kyle to court, where the judge sees the contract Kyle signed and orders Kyle to suck Cartman's balls within twenty-four hours or he will be arrested. The United States Department of Defense has received a video from the terrorists, which shows they are holding the survivors of the attack hostage, including Butters. Butters reads a note from the terrorists at gunpoint, and cries out to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr), Stan, Kyle as the video ends. Unsure of how to counter the terrorists, they turn to Hollywood, hoping that they can use their creativity to get ideas. After being disappointed by several directors, including M. Night Shyamalan, who could only come up with twist endings, and Michael Bay, who could only come up with special FX sequences, they seek the advice of Mel Gibson, who suggests that they examine the video the terrorists sent and determine if there is anyone in it that somehow doesn't fit. The officials at the Pentagon immediately perform a background check on the video and realize that Butters is not an imaginary character. The general orders his men to locate Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) Stan and Kyle. In Imagination land, the terrorists take one of the creatures, "Rockety Rocket", and launch him at "the Barrier", the wall that separates the good and evil halves of Imagination land. Despite Butters' attempts to stop them, the terrorists destroy the wall and unleash the evil imaginary creatures. Cartman, meanwhile, dons a Sultan's robe and throws a huge party, during which the other kids will watch Kyle suck his balls. Kyle has resigned himself to the task, and is about to walk into Cartman's house with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) and Stan when members of the military arrive and take them away for questioning about Imagination land. Cartman screams in anger about his plan being foiled, then quickly leaves home and hitchhikes with a trucker to Washington, D.C. to force Kyle to fulfill his end of the bet. He states, "Make no mistake, Kyle. Before this is over, you will suck my balls." Butters briefly hallucinates he is home, but finds he is still in Imagination land. A variety of evil creatures, including monsters, horror movie murderers, and comic book super-villains burst through the destroyed barrier gates and kill the terrorists who freed them before turning their attention on the good creatures. The Mayor urges everyone to flee to the castle in the Gumdrop Forest. Before he can try to get Butters home, the Mayor himself is impaled by a Xenomorph. Before the Mayor dies, he tells Butters to go to Castle Sunshine and to watch out for the evil characters. Meanwhile Cartman has a dream concerning his frustration with Kyle NOT sucking his balls. Butters is then on the run from one evil character after another. When the evil characters have finally ended their rampage and argue about their next move, Butters ends up on the run with the Lollipop King and Snarf from Thunder cats. The three encounter the evil creatures who have captured Strawberry Shortcake, and watch from a safe distance. The creatures assault, torment and jeer her and Jason Voorhees (Trey Parker) gouges out one of her eyes. Just as a Minotaur orders them to kill her, the Woodland Christmas Critters from Cartman's Christmas story appear, claiming they can do better – or rather, worse. They want to make her eat her eye, then give her AIDS by urinating in her eye socket, before raping and killing her. They set off to find some AIDS in the forest, much to the stunned surprise of the other evil characters who are horrified by how truly evil the critters are (Jason mutters, "Man, I do not want to meet the kid who dreamt those things up!"). Meanwhile, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr), Kyle and Stan are being interrogated at The Pentagon. Everyone learns of a portal into Imagination land that had been built during the Cold War and is controlled by the government (Star gate). The portal powers up when the boys sing the Mayor's Imagination song which, as they soon find, is difficult to remember (although the lyrics were simple, the correct intonations are required). Cartman breaks into the Pentagon and convinces the officials to let him drag Kyle away for the promised tea bagging in the conference room. But Cartman gloats too long and an alarm interrupts them (though, naturally, he believes Kyle is responsible because he is trying to get out of the bet). The American government send in a group of soldiers and Kurt Russell into Imagination land. They radio back information that they have found a group of "talking woodland Christmas critters." Barney and Stan, remembering the critters from the Christmas story written by Cartman, quickly try to warn them to flee, but the Woodland Critters gang rape the soldiers. A moment later, ManBearPig breaks through the portal into the Pentagon. He kills two workers and grabs Kyle by the neck. An injured employee manages to reverse the portal, sending ManBearPig back into it for good. Unfortunately, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) and Stan is caught in the force of the portal's power and is pulled in as well too. Due to the way ManBearPig held Kyle, he has been horribly injured, and is shortly pronounced dead when not even two zaps from a defibrillator get his heart going again. Despite wishing so many times of wanting Kyle dead, Cartman is completely horrified and furious by Kyle's death, only because Kyle is escaping his obligation to suck his balls (copying the drowning scene from The Abyss almost verbatim). Refusing to let Kyle die, Cartman performs CPR and slaps Kyle repeatedly, almost in tears. He manages to revive Kyle, who is put on oxygen and taken to a hospital, once again unaware that Cartman has saved his life. In Imagination land, Butters, the Lollipop King, and Snarf arrive at the Castle (similar in architecture to Kendell). The guards suspect Butters is connected with the terrorist attack and bring him shirtless and in chains before the Council of Nine, consisting of the nine most revered of all imaginary characters: Aslan, Gandalf, Glinda, Jesus, Luke Skywalker, Morpheus, Popeye, Wonder Woman, and Zeus. The council meets with Butters, and determine that he is "The Key", a legendary hero who will save them all. Butters does not like this, but the Council tells him that he has no choice but to help them if he ever wants to go home again. The good characters of Imagination land prepare for battle with the evil characters, even though most of them are totally unsuited for battle. Back in the Pentagon, the general, seeing that their imaginations have run wild, orders for a nuke to be launched through the portal. At this point, a weakened Kyle awakens in the hospital with Cartman at his side, waving his contract smugly. His plans for ball-sucking are still going forward. As an army of evil imaginary creatures marches towards the castle, Aslan, Gandalf and Luke Skywalker inform Butters that, as a real person, he has the ability to manifest things in Imagination land by using his imagination. He prompts Butters to imagine the thing most prominent in his mind, hoping to get Santa. However Butters at first visualizes his father, who materializes as a dreadful demonic grounding-monster. In the real world, Kyle wakes up in Washington DC Memorial Hospital, where Cartman is undergoing preparations in anticipation of Kyle sucking his balls, setting up a photo shoot, preparing an ice-cream-sundae and this time dressing as the pope. Kyle somehow establishes a telepathic link with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) and Stan in Imagination land, who says he can hear a trumpet and that "something really big is about to go down..." The trumpet, it turns out, heralds the arrival of the evil imaginary army. The good army, led by Jesus, marvels at how greatly outnumbered they are. The two sides clash in a bloody battle, and initially, the good characters seem doomed. However, Butters finally manages to gain control of his imagination, and is able to summon appropriate backup and weaponry for the defending good guys that begins to turn the tide. The Pentagon is forced to admit the events about Imagination land and their plan to nuke it, because Al Gore (who has his Nobel Peace Prize medal hanging around his neck) has leaked a video about ManBearPig (having taped Manbearpig's rampage in the previous episode). To proceed, the Supreme Court overturns the "Cartman vs. Broflovski decision" that imaginary creatures are real - imaginary creatures are declared not really real, so the government can bomb Imagination land. Kyle is no longer legally required to suck Cartman's balls, and he is instructed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr), Stan to stall the launch. Kyle leaves the hospital, with a raging Cartman following closely behind. Kyle is initially turned down by security, but receives encouragement from BJ and Stan and several imaginary characters, including Jesus, Superman and Luke Skywalker. Cartman breaks into the Pentagon again, and tries to manipulate the scientists into admitting that Imagination land is real, for the sole purpose of winning his bet. He is quickly followed by Kyle, who finally agrees with him and convinces the officials to not bomb Imagination land by arguing that imaginary creatures are just as real as real people because of the impact they have on people's lives. Cartman responds by telling Kyle that since imaginary creatures are real after all, then he loses their bet, and still has to suck Cartman's balls. Kyle finally snaps and berates Cartman for not caring about the danger BJ, Stan and Butters are in just because of a stupid bet and that he doesn't care who won, because Kyle would rather go to jail than humiliate himself by sucking Cartman's balls. Suddenly, Al Gore barges into the room, asking why the bomb hasn't been launched yet. When he finds out that the launch sequence has been aborted, he says "ManBearPig has to die", he then mashes at the portal's control panel to try and launch the bomb himself, which causes the portal to destabilize and suck everyone in the room, as well as the nuclear missile, into Imagination land. And Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) get out of here, just in time. The good characters' victory is interrupted by the bomb's explosion, destroying everything and everyone, including the people from the real world and leaving nothing but a vast white emptiness. Butters, on the other hand, somehow survives the explosion and restores the realm with his imagination, back to how it was before the initial terrorist attack. He even manages to bring back Kyle, Stan and Cartman, with the help of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr). Everyone is alive again, the evil imaginary characters are imprisoned once again, and everyone cheers for Butters for saving the day with the help of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr). Cartman acknowledges Butters for using his imagination to restore everything, then realizing the power of the realm, smugly creates duplicates of himself and Kyle, in which imaginary Kyle sucks imaginary Cartman's balls (off-screen). Kyle angrily states the scene is imaginary, to which Cartman insists that, in one's imagination, imaginary creatures are "real", as Kyle himself said earlier. The Mayor agrees that at least here in Imagination land, it is real. Santa then states that it's time for the boys to go home. Butters suddenly wakes up in the real world, in his bedroom. His parents come in, and he tells them about the dream he just had. They inform Butters that it wasn't a dream, as they read about it in a newspaper, but they proceed to ground him anyway for not coming back from Imagination land in time to clear out the basement. Distraught by this, Butters tries to use his powers to get out of being grounded, but is told by his parents that his powers only work in Imagination land, and not in the real world. Disappointed, Butters lays back in bed and ends the episode with a low, unhappy and uncensored mutter of "Aw, shit". But, Barney and BJ warn him "No foul language, Butters". Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) *Kyle Broflovski (Matt Stone) *Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) *Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) *Butters Stotch (Matt Stone) *Stephen Stotch (Trey Parker) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) *Linda Stotch (Mona Marshall) *The Imaginationland Characters *Workers Thomas Stories #Thomas Goes Fishing (told by Ringo Starr) #No Joke For James (told by George Carlin) #The Flying Kipper (told by Ringo Starr) #Woolly Bear (told by Ringo Starr) Notes/Trivia *The Custom 2008-2009 Barney costumes is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 12) are added. *The Custom Late 2007-2009 Baby Bop costumes is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 2, Late 1995/1996-1997, and Season 12) are added. *The Custom 2008 BJ costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Late 1995/1996-1997, and Season 12) are added. *The Barney voice used in this episode was "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The BJ voice used in this episode was "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "South Park: Imaginationland Movie". *Even though George Carlin narrates "No Joke For James", Ringo Starr is the one to blow his whistle to start the story. *When BJ yells "Gangway!" while he, Barney, Baby Bop and Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) get out of the portal just in time, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Category:2009 episodes